Forever, I And Nasir
by CaptainScampi
Summary: So This Is The First Story I Have Ever Written. For Elmo


It has been 4 days now since I and Nasir confronted the Romans to see of Spartacus' defeat, I still do not know of Gannicus and the others. Though I do know if Caeser gets his hands on my brothers, let the Gods be with them.

"How far until we get into the mountains?"

I couldn't reply to him, after all he still couldn't forgive me for fleeing. It had been Spartacus' wish as he was dying for us to flee to as far as possible, for all the slaves to finally be free. Rid of thoughts that Crassus and his men could be attacking us at any moment.. That's all we wanted from the beginning, to be free men, our own destiny and our own right of path. And that's what we will do. Nasir and myself, we'll make a new start, away from the Romans, the games, the graft and the pissing shit that we used to call our Dominus.

"Answer me Agron, where are we going?"

"We're escaping, we need to start a new life, away from everyone, its not what you wanted I know Nasir, but I still have you and that's all that matters to me, you can go if you want I'm not stopping you."

"I'm going nowhere without you, we've got this far we can carry on until the end. Jupiters Cock your hand, is it ever going to fully heal? It's bleeding again. Lets stop with the others. You need to sort it again."

"No let us carry on walking."

"Sit down Agron and rest, I will bring you up to full health."

I suppose I didn't want to show him my pain, it had been Crixus who lead me to battle, the undefeated Gaul, never giving up, never backing down to any fight, even if he knew they were stronger. His fight with Theokoles truly showed me to never give up, At the same time i also underestimated another of my brothers Spartacus, two people who truly hated each other, fighting together to bring down the Shadow Of Death. My hand will never heal i know this, after that bastard Julius tied me to the cross, his men impaling my hands i knew straight away I could never function my right limb with full power, though i became skilled quickly with a shield and dagger, my only wish to protect my love.

We sat down for no longer than an hour. All the free people had become accustomed to quickly moving from place to place, after all we didn't want to get ambushed and killed did we?

"Sir i can see a safe route to the top of the mountain and possibly back down to the other side." It was a small slave boy who spoke with worry.

I still was not accustomed to being the leader of the slave rebellion, it wasn't my duty, i was simply an officer in this group of thousands, the real leader, buried in a tomb made of pebbles and stick. A real burial for a man so brave would have being a straw bed, set alight by Sura.

Both lives taken from the romans.

"We're nearly at the peak Nasir, it'll be dark in a couple of hours, we'll need to set camp for the night soon. You what is your name?"

"Boldric sir."

"You do not have to address me sir, I am simple Agron,"

"I apologise, its just... you are in charge and i am simply a slave, my mother once told me never to disrespect the people above me."

"How old are you Boldric?"

"11"

"Do you know my story Boldric, of how I became to such power? Spartacus, you know of his name. He defied all people in charge of him, his dominus, Batiatus, fell to his sword, Glaber killed a soldiers death, puncturing his main arteries in his neck, His jugular vein popped open from the swipe of a sword. Spartacus created an army of slaves, but fell to Crassus and his men. He then entrusted me of all his slaves. Not a choice I had in the matter. A duty, to avenge a soldiers death. One day I shall have revenge, i know Nasir will not want me away from his arms, I know I am weak and trembling through my wounds. But the day will come we are found again Boldric. And we must stand and fight, now you must fight, you will grow strong and powerful like my ally's have around me. Tell the people to stay strong. And wait for my signal to set camp. That is all i ask of you".

"Yes Domin... I mean Agron sir, right away"

He left quickly... as if he was scared of me, does being leader have that affect on people? I can't possibly hold an army of now 300, it was an impossible task given to me. Nasir, please help me.

We had settled finally, for the night, I know we still have another 2 days walk until we get to a village, what will we say? We will need to make our own community, but isn't that obvious to the Romans? A full new community of slaves?

"Nasir, wake up."

I shake his shoulders a little.

"Mmm, Agron what do you want?"

"We must leave the group, an army of this size cannot possibly just join a village and live under secrecy, we need to disband and live with no one we know."

"What are you saying? we just ignore Spartacus' ideas for our own happiness?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying,"

I could tell he wasn't confident on leaving, besides he had friends in the slave encampment, a nod of Nasir's head wasn't enough to persuade me, we would leave in the morning. But where to? Who knows. Who would become the new leader of the slaves... that was up to them to decide. All i knew was i was staying with Nasir. no matter what.


End file.
